


after the banquet

by paxatonic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, almost having sex but falling asleep, drunk, making out in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: the one where Yuuri almost slept with Victor after the banquet but fell asleep





	

_ Victorr!! Have you seen this? //link _

 

He hovered his thumb over the youtube link before clicking on it, quickly grasping it was a another remake of one of his routines, and then realizing that it was Katsuki Yuuri who was the one skating. He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful movements the younger man was making, seemingly unaware that anyone was watching let alone filming, but that just may be him getting lost in the routine.

This is not the man he saw skating last week. The fumbling skater who placed last, who Yuri had offhandedly mentioned had cried in a stall after, who obviously let his nerves consume him. However, he remembered with a small smile, it did remind him of the man at the banquet, after quite a few glasses of champagne.

The man who danced all night with everyone, the man who grappled onto victor and asked him to be his coach, the man he took back to his hotel room.

 

It was probably 2am by the time half the skaters had been dragged away by their coaches and the others had been abandoned (they were adults, they could stay if they wanted!). At this time everyone was too tired to keep dancing but too stubborn to admit it, so after a suggestion from  _ someone _ \- Victor can’t quite remember who- they piled out of the hall and were off to a real night club.

Victor had stayed close to Yuuri, being the lesser drunk out of the two of them and scared the younger man would fall on that incredibly pretty face, or worse yet get left behind to be alone and drunk in a city he doesn’t know.

“Come on, Yuuri, let's not fall behind.” Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled lightly but the younger stopped where he was, making Victor come to a stop as well.

“Victor,” Yuuri leaned in close, bringing Victor down to his level by pulling on his jacket, “I just had the best idea!”

“Yeah? What would that be?” Victor tilted his head and smiled at the adorable man.

“You should fuck me.”

So, not so adorable.

Victor’s stunned silence dragged on long enough for Yuuri to get impatient and connect their lips, and with the streetlight above their heads and snow falling lazily around them it was oddly romantic. Then Yuuri had his tongue in Victor’s mouth and they were pressed up against the nearest wall, desperate for friction.

Yuuri broke away long enough to gasp, “I’m in the hotel across the street.”

They held hands and tried to look presentable as they got through the lobby, taking the elevator with a lovely old couple who insisted on complimenting Victor on his performance earlier and how they always wanted to see the competition and finally saved up for the vacation-

Luckily they got off on the third floor, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone for the next seven.

Victor anchored his hands on Yuuri’s hips and started planting kisses on the younger’s jaw, making him moan. “The doors are going to close.”

Victor laughed, having not even noticed they were open. He took Yuuri's hand and led him to his hotel room, letting Yuuri in first. He took the time to find the “do not disturb” sign and take off his shoes and jacket before turning back to Yuuri again, finding the younger skater face down on the bed, sound asleep.

He sighed, knowing this was probably for the best. He stayed for awhile, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out onto the city, drenched in the moonlight. He thought he'd be able to escape the nagging thoughts of  _ what next  _ for at least a night, at least with another gold medal, at least with another beautiful man. He was wrong.

He glanced towards Yuuri, who was curling up into a ball and snoring softly. His glasses pushed up at an awkward angle that made Victor chuckle, reaching over to place them on the nightstand. Then he helped Yuuri out of his dress shirt and under the covers, smoothing back his hair and smiling. He looked peaceful.

“Don't give up, solnyshko. You'll get gold yet,” Victor murmured. Then he left the room and went back to his own.

 

Watching the video again Victor narrowed his eyes, somewhat mesmerized by the fluid movements of the skater he held only days before. He moved like music was in his bones and his soul instead of playing over the PA system. There was work to be done on his technique, things that made him want to be there to hold his arms up higher or tell him to slow down and fall into line with the music seamlessly.

He stood abruptly, disturbing Makkachin, as he had just made the decision; he was going to Japan. 


End file.
